Administrative & Mentoring Core ? Project Summary The Administrative & Mentoring Core (Admin Core) will be responsible for the leadership, integration and successful operations of the COBRE in Digestive & Liver Disease (CDLD). The Core is directed by Stephen A. Duncan, DPhil, CDLD Program Director, with assistance from Don C. Rockey, MD, CDLD Associate Director, who form the Executive Committee along with the CDLD Core Leaders and Primary Mentors. An Internal Advisory Committee of six senior institutional leaders and an External Advisory Board of five eminent scholars will provide objective oversight, evaluation, and strategic interactions to optimize the Center?s impact. The Specific Aims of the Admin Core are: 1) Leadership and Accountability; 2) Mentoring and Faculty Development; 3) Pilot Projects Program; 4) Biostatistical Support; and 5) Program Evaluation.